Wintry
Wintry is owned by Wolfblaze27, and is her sona. Do not use or edit without permission! |-|Wintry= Princess Wintry is a light cerulean IceWing with darker overscales and white triangles on them. She has a pale blue underbelly and eggshell blue wings. Wintry has blue-grey horns and spikes and has green eyes. ---- =Personality= Wintry was soft and has interest in animals, and is similar to Winter. She doesn't usually start conversations, but once she starts talking it might be hard for her to stop. But it is easy to hurt her feelings, so Wintry's like an actual piece of ice. She tries to find someone she can be loyal to, but can never find anyone. Her mother, Queen Ivory, doesn't really care about her so Wintry doesn't have any will to respect her. But after Ivory died, Wintry was dead inside. ---- =Traits= Speed: 8/10 Strength: 6/10 Stealth: 4/10 Intelligence: 5/10 Defence: 5/10 Stamina: 7/10 ---- =Quotes= "Why are you doing this? Come back!" -Wintry yelling to Skift "Wow, I haven't seen a friendly dragon in ages..." -Wintry to Assiduity |-|Backstory= Wintry hatched to Queen Ivory, and King Frigid was never alive to see his daughter. When Wintry was older, she met (before Darkstalker's time) a NightWing named Nightstreak in the Night Kingdom. They eventually went together, but after Nightstreak died all the IceWings lost respect for her. One day Wintry went to her room to brood, but then her brother Skift closed her door and barred it. So Wintry had no other choice but to climb out the window. Outside, Wintry met Queen Assiduity, who had gone to the Ice Kingdom to make peace. They fell in love out there, and when they finished meeting Wintry climbed back through her window and smashed her door to pieces. She exploded into the hallway and went to look for Skift. But when she found him, he ran away and she chased him out of the palace. But Wintry kept going, and unwittingly chased him off a cliff. He fell in the water, and Wintry believed he died in the ocean. Wintry went back to the palace in remorse and didn't say anything. She decided to go find Assiduity for emotional support, but when she found her Assiduity was holding their child Snowstrike. Assiduity insisted that Wintry kept her, but she said that everyone she loved was in danger of death if they stayed around her. She returned to the Ice Kingdom, feeling happy for her mate. But a few weeks later Snowstrike came to the Ice Kingdom and lived there. Wintry was surprised, and her daughter led an army to go attack the NightWings. Wintry was confused on why, but then eventually found out that Assiduity had cast her out. She watched from the shadows as Snowstrike killed her mother, and Wintry felt that everyone close to her really was going to die. When they returned, her daughter also killed Ivory and became queen. Now Wintry wished she still had her brother to lock her broken door. |-|Gallery= wintry.jpeg|Wintry Fullbody Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Females